


Power Boost

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Creampie, Cum Play, Dark Druid Stiles Stilinski, Don't copy to another site, Immortal Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magic Ritual, Manipulative Stiles Stilinski, Outdoor Sex, Power Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Prompt Fill, Sex Magic, Topping from the Bottom, body worshiping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Anonymous Prompt FillStiles is a dark druid that needs virility of a strong Alpha wolf to prologue his life. Very old Stiles. Seduced countless Alpha. He bends the will of a soon to be married Derek and wisk him away from his pack/arranged marriage. Kinks body worship knotting come play cream pie
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 4
Kudos: 494





	Power Boost

Stiles was lounging on the stump of the Nemeton, staring up at the stars that were twinkling above his head. He was in no rush; he hadn’t been in one for centuries, besides he was waiting. He knew tonight would be the night, the night that the newest Hale Alpha would break and come to him. 

Stiles had spent almost two years in this backwater town of Beacon Hills, merging with the locals and wiggling his way into the Hale Pack that lived there. He had sense Derek Hale’s potential the moment they had met and he wanted, oh he wanted as he had never wanted in his lifetimes. 

However, Derek was to be married to Kate Argent, to secure a treaty with that Hunter clan. It didn’t take a genius to see that while Derek liked how Kate looked his inner wolf loathed her and that was all Stiles needed to make his words and action that much more endearing to the wolf. Stiles had wormed his way into Derek’s life as he had done countless Alpha’s over the years, but this one, this Hale was different in a way Stiles hadn’t been expecting. 

Stiles turned his head to the side when a large figure burst into the clearing, his eyes burning Alpha red and his face already in his beta shift. 

“Stiles,” Derek panted out as he stumbled over to where the Druid was lying and Stiles just held his arms out, chuckling fondly when the wolf straddled him before leaning down to hug him tightly, burying his face into the Druids' throat to inhale his scent. 

“I knew you would come, you know now that you don’t belong to that Argent.” Stiles crooned as he stroked up and down Derek’s spine, loving the weak whine the Alpha gave in response. 

“You belong to me,” Stiles said, his magic infusing his words and they sank into the Alpha, easily weaving Stiles’ magic and possessiveness into the wolf’s very core. Stiles felt Derek’s cock begin to stiffen against his hip and he smiled in excitement before schooling his face.

“Tell me what you need Alpha, let me take care of you.” Stiles purred as he pulled Derek up to cup his face between his fingers, Stiles magic sparking just below the surface and itching to sink into the defenceless Alpha. 

“Please,” Derek choked out, his eyes still bright red but his face had shifted back to his human looks which Stiles very much appreciated as it was a beautiful face. 

“Relax Alpha, you’re going to feel so good when I’m done with you,” Stiles promised, his magic lacing his words and Derek shuddered in response before allowing Stiles to twist them around so Derek was the one sprawled out on the stump of the Nemeton. The ancient tree pulsed as it hooked onto Stiles’ magic and the Alpha spark inside of Derek and Stiles crashed his mouth against Derek’s, kissing him intensely. 

Derek moaned and kissed back just a fiercely, his large hands smoothing over every part of Stiles he could reach, including the Druid’s ass and his tenting jeans. Stiles jerked into the touches before breaking the kiss to suck hard at the Alpha’s throat, intending on leaving his marks for all to see on the Hale Alpha. 

“You will never think of another person in this way once I’m finished with you Alpha,” Stiles promised darkly into the Alpha’s throat before he let his magic out just enough to make their clothes disappear and allow their bare skin to press together. 

“Please Stiles,” Derek mewled as he dragged his fingers through Stiles’ hair, arching up into the Druid’s touch wantonly. 

“Let me take care of you Derek, Alpha. You’ve been trying so hard to please everyone, let me please you now.” Stiles knew the exact words he had to say to get Derek to submit. 

“I want that, so much, please Stiles.” Derek pleaded and let out a groan when Stiles’ plush lips brushed over his cock, lapping at the wet head. 

“You taste good Alpha, I can’t wait to have you inside of me,” Stiles purred, knowing his eyes must be glowing now with his power at the first taste of the Alpha’s pre-cum. Stiles kept his eyes on Derek’s as he easily took the Alpha’s thick cock into his mouth, having rid himself of his gag reflex decades ago. Derek keened in pure bliss as he clutched at Stiles’ hair, tossing his head back as his hips trembled as more pre-cum slipped down Stiles’ throat. 

Stiles knew how good he was with his mouth and knew that Derek had never had a blowjob quite like this before. Stiles was expecting the high-pitched cry the Alpha released and the flood of hot cum that ran down his throat. Stiles’ happily swallowed down the Alpha’s load, feeling a surge in his power and he gave Derek’s cock a few soft licks before he crawled back up the Alpha’s body and sealed their lips together, allowing Derek to taste himself on the Druids' tongue.  
Derek clung to Stiles, rutting his already stiffening cock against Stiles’ thigh as they kissed and moaned into each other’s mouths. 

“You thought that was good Alpha, oh just you wait,” Stiles promised as he used a well-practiced spell and shuddered as his magic opened up his hole, slicking him up so he was ready to take the Alpha’s cock. 

“Stiles,” Derek’s skin was flushed and looked like he was on the edge of falling apart at the seams. Stiles straddled the Alpha and gripped the man’s thick cock with a firm hand as he guided Derek to his readied hole. 

Stiles grinned sharply at the Alpha below him as he sank onto the Alpha’s cock and their combined moans filled the clearing. Derek dug his fingers into Stiles’ hips as he looked up at Stiles with worship in his Alpha red eyes as the Druid took him with ease and circled his hips as he adjusted to Derek’s size. 

“You’re so big Alpha,” Stiles praised as he licked his lips as he leaned back enough to balance himself on Derek’s thighs and bow his back tastefully. 

“You’re amazing, I can’t believe you… Stiles, oh fuck!” Derek shuddered, his cock throbbing inside of Stiles’ hot channel as the Druid clenched around him a few times before he began to bounce himself on the Alpha’s cock. 

“Come on Derek, you know you want to come inside of me, mark me as yours, fuck, come on Alpha!” Stiles goaded the Alpha on, his cock leaking and bobbing from between his thighs as he felt the familiar tingle of his climax. 

“Stiles!” Derek howled as he jerked his hips up into Stiles as his cock throbbed and he came for the second time that night, this time filling Stiles’ ass with his seed. Stiles’ eyes flew open as they glowed brightly as the Alpha fed his power and Stiles came untouched by that power boost and the well-loved feeling of cum being emptied into him. 

“God Derek, you’re amazing,” Stiles panted as he looked down at Derek, not willing to move from his place seated on the Alpha’s cock. 

“You’re the amazing one, thank you for making me see sense, for saving me from a lifetime of suffering.” Derek cupped Stiles’ cheek, smiling dopily at the Druid who blushed at the praise.

“You can thank me by coming with me, being with me. We can be free together,” Stiles had begun this with the plan of bedding and milking the Alpha dry, but things had changed. He wanted Derek with him; he wanted this Alpha to be his and was willing to do anything to make that happen.

“Yes, take me with you.” Derek breathed out, truth in his eyes as he spoke and Stiles grinned before he leaned down to kiss the Alpha again. He let his power swirled around them and the Nemeton fed off of Stiles’ dark powers and in a burst of light the two were gone never to be seen in Beacon Hills again.


End file.
